


Could It Be?

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-18
Updated: 2004-02-18
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom doesn't know if it might be love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could It Be?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the boys and this probably never happened.

 

It wasn't love.

Then what was it? He asked himself from time to time, not even finding an answer to the question.  
It wasn't at a point where he couldn't live without Billy. It's just that, he missed him sometimes... So of course it couldn't be love. They've never kissed, well, not on the lips atleast. Dom hadn't had the privilege of that yet. They've held hands, even entwined fingers and of course occasional hugs. They've joked and flirted playfully, nothing unusual. But Dom couldn't help the feeling that he wanted more. And does Billy love him? Dom wanted to know.  
'No, we're just best mates.'  
That was all, Dom told himself. It wasn't love.  
But Dom did like to watch Billy do things. Just anything. He liked watching Billy read a book, he liked watching Billy talk, he liked to watch Billy laugh, to see him smile... and he liked it most of all when Billy watches him. Sometimes, he knows Billy is aware that he is watching him. But Billy doesn't mind, right? Dom also liked it when Billy would sigh when tired and lean his head against his arm. Dom would affectionately wrap his arm around his shoulders and hear him breathe, he liked it when Billy fell asleep like that.

But they were just really good buddies. Nothing else.

Sometimes, he found himself softly tracing random patterns on Billy's hand. He smiles when Billy sighed and his fingers slightly twitched at the touch. He always thought Billy was cute. Though he wouldn't dare say that to his face. Billy's masculinity would be threatened then, and they all knew how much Billy treasured his masculinity.  
Dom planned on telling Billy he was cute sometime soon.

Then why the hell does his heart beat so rapidly when he sees him?

Dom liked being around Billy, even when boredom strikes, even when drunk, and even when sober. But he didn't know if Billy liked it when he was around him. When Dom invited Billy to watch a movie at his place, or just have a drink or two. God, Dom hoped so.

It wasn't love. It just couldn't be love. But somewhere in the back of his mind he thought; it could be love.

Would it be love? When he would wake up to be greeted by a sleeping lithe body that belonged to Billy he believed so. Dom would almost laugh when he would find Billy next to him, nothing on but cotton blue boxer shorts, sprawled on his stomach, lips slightly parted, hair in disarray, and lightly snoring. But Dom always smiles and wraps an arm around his warm body only for Billy to slightly stir but scoot closer to him too. Nights without Billy sleeping close next to him were lonely. Good thing Billy liked to sleep over most of the times.  
But nothing but sleep. They haven't shagged, nor made 'love'. (Because simply it wasn't love.) No matter how many times Dom had been tempted, that it gave him goosebumps.  
That was definetly not right. It wouldn't be right for him to seduce Billy.

There were mornings when he would find Billy to be making some breakfast and greet him with a simple; "Good morning Dom." in such a cheerful way and serve Dom's usual favorites, and a nice cup of tea, just the way he liked it. And if Dom wasn't fully awake, Billy would give Dom a small kiss on his forehead and give him a strong cup of coffee to wake him up and get him started on the day. Though it wouldn't be the coffee that woke him up then, it would be that kiss. Just hoping in was on his lips more than on his forehead, not that he was complaining. He would just smile at him fondly.

It was love, Dom told himself.


End file.
